We'll Never End Up Like That
by Amplify. Your. Imagination
Summary: Dean and Sam are just getting back to their hotel, having left Bobby alone after the burning of his wife. What happens when Sam expresses his fears to Dean about their lives together? Wincest, OOC, Oneshot. Further warnings inside. Don't like, don't read.


**Hey! So, it's been a while since I've posted anything on here and I've been really interested in trying this pairing. This is just a little oneshot that has been nagging at me since I saw the episode "Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid." This is from Season 5, one of my least favorite seasons, but, oh well. **

**Anyway, there is Wincest here, as well as rimming, and dirty talk. The rest of it isn't necessarily vanilla, but it is pretty mellow. **

**I own nothing. All rights to the Supernatural characters go to their amazing creator (Not me.) **

**Now, you know the warnings, you know I own nothing, so if you're still reading, you know what you're getting yourself into. :)**

* * *

Dean sat on the bed in the motel room with his head resting in his hands. He let out a sigh of exhaustion as he heard Sam turn the shower on.

They had just gotten back from Bobby's after they watched his wife's body burn, having died for the second time. He felt for the man, really.

He lifted his head and fell back onto the bed, sprawling his arms out and closing his eyes. God was he fucking tired. He didn't feel like doing anything else besides washing off the zombie blood and falling into bed.

Knowing Sam as he did, though, he could already guess that wasn't going to happen.

Speaking of his overly large little brother, the water shut off and the bathroom door opened, revealing Sam with nothing but a scrap of a towel around his waist, water dripping down his muscled chest.

"Shower's yours." Sam said as he walked to the bed, another towel appearing out of nowhere that he used to scrub at his hair.

Dean got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, stripping as he went. Man, it felt good to get those nasty clothes off. He'd have to remember to burn them later.

Stepping into the shower, Dean thought over the last few days. Seeing Bobby happy like that… it was something he had never seen on the older man before, especially not after he lost use of his legs. It was a damn shame that he had to kill his wife –again. Dean hoped he never had to feel that kind of pain, and damn sure not twice. He wasn't like Bobby; he didn't think he was strong enough to handle it.

Sighing yet again, he picked up the body wash and began to scrub himself off roughly, working up a nice lather.

Ten minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him, rubbing his body with a towel.

He looked over at the bed and noticed Sam sitting there in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, watching something on TV that he probably wasn't paying attention to.

Drying off quickly, he found a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of sleep pants, slipping both on, before getting into bed beside Sam.

They sat silently for a few minutes before Sam spoke.

"Hey Dean?" How did he know this was coming? Dean breathed heavily out his nose and looked over at Sam to find him looking back.

Cocking an eyebrow, he waited for Sam to continue. "Do you think Bobby will be ok? I mean, he seemed pretty broken up, you know? What if he doesn't recover from this? What if Death gets what he wants?"

"Sam, this is Bobby. He can pull through anything. He'll recover, trust me." replied Dean, trying to ease Sam's nerves.

Sam sighed and looked back at the TV screen. "But what if he doesn't, Dean? I mean, he just had to kill his wife for the second time. It was almost too much for him the first time, what if-."

"Sam. Bobby is going to be fine. He has to be." Dean replied, looking at Sam as he turned to look at Dean. It was then that Dean saw something else behind Sam's eyes.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked at Sam. "You wanna tell me what's really going on, Sam?"

Sam sighed through his nose and looked back at the TV. "I… I'm scared, Dean." If the fact that Sam had just outwardly admitted to Dean that he was afraid hadn't made Dean go instantly into protective brother mode, then the sound of Sam's voice would have. The only time Sam's voice had ever held that tone was when he was little and asked Dean if he thought dad was okay.

Dean scooted closer to his little brother on the bed and cupped the back of his neck, urging him to Dean's chest. Sam leaned into the pressure and wrapped his long arms around Dean's waist, pressing his face into the firm warmth of Dean's chest. It wasn't the most comfortable position, Sam being quite a bit bigger than Dean, but it worked.

"What are you scared of, Sammy?" Dean asked softly into Sam's hair. He hadn't held Sam like this since before his little brother had turned 11 and had decided that he was too old to be hugged like a girl by his brother.

"What if… what if that's us someday, Dean?" Sam whispered tearfully into Dean's skin. His voice shook as he spoke, not wanting to put words to what he was thinking.

Sam spoke again before Dean could say anything. "I mean, hunting is dangerous. At any moment, either of us could get hurt and not make it. Especially you, with all your, 'must protect little brother' bullshit. I don't want to have to bury you any time soon, De. And I damn sure don't think I could make it through a second time. Hell, I've lost you enough times as it is…"

Dean threaded his fingers through Sam's hair, scratching calmingly against his scalp. "Sammy, anything could happen to us at any time. It doesn't have to be during a hunt. Something bad could happen to us no matter the circumstances."

Sam sniffled softly, trying to hide it but failing miserably. He seemed to realize it was a lost cause hiding his tears from Dean, because he gave up trying to wipe them away. "I know that, but… I don't want that to be us, Dean. I don't want to end up like Bobby, having to lose the one he loved, not once, but twice. I love you too much to lose you." Sam whispered as he kissed the place where Dean's heart was.

Dean used his hold on Sam's hair to pull his face up, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek. He bent down to rest his forehead to Sam's. He whispered, "We'll never end up like that, baby boy. I'll never leave you," Dean smiled softly as he added, "Not permanently, anyway."

His face then stretched into his normal cocky smirk, though he kept his voice at a whisper. "Besides, you wouldn't survive a day without me. If I didn't save your ass all the time, you'd have lost it a long time ago."

He got his desired reaction as Sam laughed a little, sniffling and wiping away his tears. He nodded his head gently against Dean's before leaning in to peck Dean on the lips. He went to pull back but Dean tightened his hold on Sam's hair and deepened the kiss. Sam moved his arms up and wrapped them around Dean's neck as Dean adjusted their position so that Sam could straddle him.

Dean moved his hand from Sam's hair to his chest, down his abdomen, to the hem of his shirt. He lifted it slowly, moving his other hand to Sam's back to help in removing the shirt. He broke the kiss to lift the shirt over Sam's head, his hands stroking over the firm muscles of his chest.

"So beautiful, Sammy. Love you so damn much." Dean whispered as he leaned up to claim Sam's mouth again.

Dean pressed Sam back against the mattress, now lying between Sam's legs, his mouth leaving Sam's as he kissed his chin, over his jaw, down his neck. Sam moaned as Dean kissed the hollow above Sam's collar bone before biting the skin there. Dean had discovered this to be a very sensitive spot on his little brother, making him attack it as often as possible… It was also a great place to mark his territory while still hiding it from the public, per Sam's request.

Leaving behind a decent sized bruise, he moved on down Sam's chest to his nipple. Sucking the small nub into his mouth and nibbling softly, Sam moaned again, arcing into Dean's mouth and gripping Dean's short locks, holding his head where it was. Yet another sensitive spot on his baby boy.

Dean smirked against Sam's skin, biting a little harder than necessary, causing Sam to let out an unmanly squeak and relinquish his hold on Dean's hair, letting Dean move farther down Sam's deliciously toned body.

Moving down to Sam's boxers, he moved them out of the way enough to nibble softly at each of Sam's hip bones, licking a line between the bones as he moved from one to the other. Sam moaned and squirmed above him, his head thrown back in pleasure, baring his throat.

Dean pulled at Sam's boxers and Sam lifted his hips so they could be slid off. Finally free of its confinement, Sam's cock bounced up against his stomach, the hard length an angry red, begging for attention.

Dean got to his knees and smiled down at Sam. He was lying there, cock hard, chest heaving as he panted; a light sheen of sweat was beginning to coat his body. His eyes were wide and his pupils were blown in his lust. Damn, his Sammy was beautiful.

Dean moved forward and lifted Sam's legs, pressing them to his chest, a silent command for Sam to hold them up. Sam's hands gripped his legs under his knees, baring everything for his brother's view.

Dean stared at the winking hole between his baby boy's cheeks, a hunger in him that had only ever appeared with his Sammy. Without speaking a word, he decided to stop teasing himself with the sight and pressed his face to Sam's crack, his tongue finding the hole that hid there quickly.

Sam moaned and wiggled above him, having always loved it when Dean did this. Dean alternated between gently flicking his tongue against the hole to outright fucking it, smirking every time Sam moaned. He sealed his lips around the puckered skin and sucked softly, before pulling back and nibbling at the rim.

He pulled away, ignoring Sam's disappointed groan, and licked his lips. "You look so damn good like this, baby boy. All stretched out and ready for me. I'm gonna fuck you, Sammy. I'm gonna make you feel so good, little brother, so good…" Dean had crawled over Sam's body as he spoke, trailing off as he reached Sam's lips, sharing Sam's musk with him.

There would be no more foreplay tonight, Dean decided. He needed to be inside his baby brother _now._ His cock was so hard in his sleep pants that it was beginning to hurt.

Getting up, he quickly removed his boxers and sleep pants and walked naked to his duffle and grabbed the new tube of lube he had bought when they ran out the night before. Hurrying back to the bed with as much couth as possible, he crawled back over Sam and claimed his lips again.

Dean pulled back and snapped the top of the lube open, squeezing a generous amount into his hand and slathered the glob onto his cock, ignoring the coldness of it. After pressing Sam's legs to his chest, he took another glob, rubbing it at Sam's hole, and slipped a finger gently inside. His eyes widened as he found something he hadn't noticed a moment ago.

He looked up at Sam, loving the hot blush that spread across his cheeks. "I stretched myself in the shower. I wanted to be ready for you."

Dean groaned as the image slammed into his head. God, he loved watching Sam stretch himself open for Dean's cock. He would have been upset that Sam did it where Dean couldn't see if he wasn't so fucking horny.

Dean removed his finger and replaced it with his cock, pressing in quickly, but gently. While Sam may have stretched himself, he was still tight and Dean would kill himself before he hurt his Sammy.

Seating himself fully in his little brother, Dean stayed still a moment to fully enjoy the tight heat that he was encased in. No matter how often they fucked, not matter what they did together-and they could get kinky-Sam was always virgin tight the next time they were together.

"How do you stay so damn tight, Sammy?" Dean growled into his boy's ear, his hips slamming forward slightly even as Dean tried to stay still.

Sam panted under him, whining softly as he moved his hands to Dean's back. "On long car rides… I clench my muscles… to pass the time. Want to… stay tight… for you." Sam said in between breaths and he lifted his hips, trying to get Dean to move.

At Sam's explanation, something in Dean broke, letting loose something primal in him. He growled again as he lifted a hand to Sam's hair and gripped it tightly. "You dirty boy. Always thinking about sex, aren't you?"

Before Sam could answer, Dean pulled his hips back until just the tip of his cock was resting in Sam's hole. He held himself still for a minute, listening to Sam's whines and pleads before plunging his cock back in roughly.

He repeated this process again and again until Sam was a writhing mass of flesh under him, begging Dean to fuck him, touch him, anything. Dean smirked against Sam's neck, sinking his teeth into the skin. He loved hearing his Sammy beg.

"You want me to fuck you, Sammy? Want me to pound my cock into your slutty hole until you drip with my come? Huh, is that it? Tell me, and maybe I'll give you what you want." Dean whispered dirtily into Sam's ear, making Sam moan.

"Please De, please fuck me. I want to drip with your cum, I want to be marked as yours, _please!"_ Sam's pleas ended with a scream as Dean did just what Sam asked.

He let go of Sam's hair and lifted his body up, gripping Sam's hips hard enough to bruise. Lifting them slightly, he pulled out once more, only to slam back in just as quickly. He set a punishing rhythm, pounding his cock into Sam's hole, hitting his prostate.

"Like that, you dirty boy? Like your big brother pounding your ass? I can see it in your eyes, Sammy. You want me fuck you so hard you feel it for weeks." Dean said, his voice rough and breathless. Reaching down, he gripped the back of Sam's neck and yanked him up to Dean.

Their chests pressed together, Dean kissed Sam hard, his tongue twining with Sam's making Dean groan. Pulling back, his hips still thrusting up into Sam, he attacked Sam's neck, leaving dark purple bruises every time he moved down.

"Dean, please, oh god…" Sam sobbed as his hand held onto Dean's shoulders, using them as leverage to bounce up and down to meet Dean's thrusts.

Keeping his lips attached to his spot on Sam's collarbone, his hands moved to Sam's round, muscular ass, squeezing the flesh and using his hold to slow Sam down and roll Sam's hips forward and back.

"Dean…" Sam whined, right on the edge of an orgasm. Dean simply chuckled breathlessly.

"No, Sammy. I don't want you coming so soon. You're gonna come when I say you can, not when you feel like it. I'm gonna take you to the edge over and over, until you're begging me to let you come. Then, I might let you… if you're a good boy." Dean smirked as he finished whispering to Sam.

He had calmed down slightly from his earlier primal state, but he still wanted Sam to know who was in charge here, who was taking care of him. While he originally wanted to make love to Sam, to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere, he thought that this might be more of the way to go. This was how he and Sam always had sex, so something familiar to Sammy would make it stick harder that Dean would always be there to protect him, to love him.

And, he loved the feeling of coming after a long drawn out build up. Always made the pleasure almost unbearable in its intensity, and damn did it feel good.

So, he held Sammy tightly and controlled Sam's movements on his cock, forcing his brother to slow down and take what Dean gave him and nothing more.

Holding Sam close, he began whispering to him again. "That's right, Sammy. Take what I give you. Let me take care of you, baby boy. I'll always be here to take care of you, little brother. I'm never leaving, never gonna stop loving you. You're my world, Sam. You're all I have to live for; without you, I'm nothing. Love you so much, Sammy…" Dean trailed off as he leaned up to kiss Sam again, making Sam moan into his mouth. Sam's hands reached up to tangle in Dean's short hair, now following Dean's movements instead of fighting them.

What they were doing would have been considered making love if Dean hadn't been controlling all of the moves that were made. When Sam tried to go faster or tried to move a different way, Dean would grip harder on his ass and forcing him to move how Dean wanted him to. Sam would whine and Dean would counter with a growl that Dean was in control, not Sam.

Finally, after what felt like hours to the both of them, Dean couldn't take it anymore. His grip on Sam's ass tightened and he bit into Sam's shoulder with a mumbled growl of, "Move, Sammy."

Sam did as he was told, resuming his earlier bouncing, this time without Dean stopping him. Dean held on as Sam moved, letting Sam take his pleasure for the moment before Dean took control again.

Dean roughly pushed Sam onto his back, keeping himself lodged firmly inside Sam's hole, and he took control again. He thrust himself into Sam roughly, holding himself up over his brother.

"Who's the one taking care of you? Who do you fuckin' belong to, Sammy?" Dean asked forcefully.

"You! Oh god, Dean, you!" Sam yelled, almost sobbing again. "Never leave me… always love me. I belong to you!"

"Damn right, you do!" Dean replied, finally grabbing Sam's cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

Sam came after only a few pulls, clenching tightly around the hard flesh in his hole. A few thrusts into the tightness and Dean was emptying himself with a groan of his brother's name.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Dean collapsed on top of Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and nuzzled his face into his neck, taking comfort in the closeness.

Both of them panted as they came down from their high. Dean rolled off of Sam a few minutes later, pulling Sam into his chest.

Sam looked up at Dean tiredly. Dean met his eyes, now somewhat ashamed of his actions. "I didn't mean for it to be that way… I meant to comfort you, not-."

Sam's chuckle broke his sentence off and had his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "Dean, you have no idea how much that _did_ comfort me. It was just you being you, and that was all I needed." Sam smiled tiredly at him before yawning widely.

Dean relaxed a little, though he was still skeptical. "Alright, Sammy. If you say so." He bent his neck to kiss the mop that was Sam's hair.

"I love you, De. Thank you… for everything." Sam said sleepily against his chest, lips brushing the skin softly.

"I love you too, Sammy. Always have, always will. And I'll be here for you always." Dean whispered, even though Sam was asleep already.

Dean drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and the thought that no, they wouldn't end up the way Bobby did. Because Sam would always have Dean, and Dean would always have Sam. Dean would make damn sure of that.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Let me know. :)**

**xoxo,**

**kitkat**


End file.
